The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a thread gripper which is of the type having at least two frictionally coacting or paired clamping surfaces for engaging and holding threads at a textile machine, especially a warp-typing machine and the like.
For engaging and further transporting threads to tying machines or knotters and other preparatory machines used in the weaving industry, there are required thread grippers or clamps which engage the threads which are to be processed at a predetermined place and deliver such to a further acceptance or take-over location.
In so doing, it is to be observed that the threads which are to be clamped are positively engaged and held, however they still can be withdrawn out of the thread gripper during a transition phase while maintaining an adequate clamping action.
Thread grippers possessing a fixed clamping force cannot fulfill these requirements. It is either necessary to set the clamping force to be so strong that the thread tears when it is pulled out of the thread gripper, or else the clamping force is reduced, with the result that it is no longer adequate for the positive retention of the thread.